


Туман и тайны

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Далекий светлый терем [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это мир, в котором не случилось Сыпи, а Энси Хотакайнен и Мия Вестерстрём, встретившись однажды, подружились, потом полюбили друг друга и в итоге поженились. И жили они долго и счастливо, в окружении многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков…Часть 4: Близнецы Хотакайнен отправляются в море, чтобы исследовать историю о русалках.
Relationships: Jukka Hotakainen/Tuulikki Hotakainen
Series: Далекий светлый терем [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134251
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Туман и тайны

В открытом море ночь спустилась быстро, ловко накрыв водную гладь темным покрывалом. Незадолго до того, как стемнело, Анн-Мари, капитан нанятой ими яхты «Принцесса Альвида», бросила якорь, и теперь «Принцесса» легонько покачивалась на все более и более темнеющих водах. Тууликки куталась в плед и разглядывала волны, бьющие в белоснежный борт. На ней был ярко-оранжевый спасательный жилет, надетый сразу, стоило ей ступить на палубу, и она довольно неплохо плавала. Снова и снова повторяя эти нехитрые истины, она пыталась успокоиться и наслаждаться путешествием.

– Бу! – раздалось над ее ухом, и две большие руки неожиданно опустились на ее плечи.

Тууликки позорно взвизгнула и дернулась, и не свалилась за борт исключительно потому, что этот придурок вовремя ее поймал.

– Юкка! – Она размахнулась и замолотила по нему от злости и испуга кулаками. Он, видимо, почувствовав вину, покорно снес все удары, а потом притянул ее к себе и обвил руками крепко ее талию.

– Я идиот, прости. – Теплое дыхание опалило ее ухо, и Тууликки почувствовала, как краснеет.

– Не делай так больше.

– Не буду, – пообещал он и легонько поцеловал ее в макушку.

Сзади раздались легкие шаги – Анн-Мари не подкрадывалась.

– У вас все в порядке?

– Да, все хорошо. Просто дурацкая шутка, – отозвался шутник.

– Я рада, что ты это понимаешь, – совершенно серьезно отозвалась капитан. – Упавшего за борт ночью легко не найти. А в открытом море это – верная смерть, – назидательно сказала она. – Спускайтесь, сейчас будем ужинать.

Эту небольшое изящное судно, названное в честь легендарной пиратки, Юха нанял через интернет как раз для больше всего подходящей для летнего отпуска загадки.

Русалки! Прекрасные морские девы с рыбьими хвостами, чарующими песнями заманивающие моряков в открытые воды и топящие корабли! Как гласили слухи, в окрестностях небольшой безымянной россыпи островов в Средиземном море мимопроходящие суда слышали странные звуки, напоминающие женское пение, а в старые времена некоторые корабли и вовсе пропадали в здешних водах. Выслушав близнецов, наперебой с горящими глазами излагавшими ей эту историю, Тууликки ядовито поинтересовалась: неужели развитие средств мореходства и связи настолько помешало традиционному русалочьему промыслу, что за последние сто лет случаев пропажи судов не упоминается вовсе?

За что была несправедливо заклеймена приземленной эгоисткой, которой нужно раскрыть глаза на чудеса этого мира. Вот так она и оказалась на борту «Принцессы» в компании своего парня-идиота, его близнеца и веселой загорелой капитанши, рассекающей по яхте в тоненькой маечке и коротко обрезанных джинсах. То, какие взгляды бросал на капитаншу Юха, не оставляло сомнений в том, что и маечка, и джинсы, и загар, и выгоревшие до белизны волосы пришлись ему изрядно по вкусу.

Держась за руки, они спустились по коротенькой лесенке на нижнюю палубу, где располагались жилые помещения.

«Принцесса Альвида» была невелика. Две небольшие каюты на четыре места, где едва могла развернуться миниатюрная Тууликки, что уж говорить о габаритных близнецах, крошечный санузел и совсем уж тесный закуток, отведенный под камбуз. Впрочем, холодильник и микроволновка там отлично помещались, а больше им и не нужно было.

– Согласно свидетельствам очевидцев, – Юха мастерски проигнорировал скептическое хмыканье девушки своего брата, – звуки пения начинают появляться ближе к полуночи, в особенности, на полную луну. Довольно часто они сопровождаются появлением густого тумана, в котором рискованно вести корабль, а также сильной качкой. О чем это нам говорит?

– О том, что природные явления могут создавать не только оптические, но и звуковые иллюзии? – на полном серьезе предположила Анн-Мари, и Тууликки показала ей большие пальцы.

Юха укоризненно взглянул на нее.

– Что за ерунда! Еще гипотезы?

Юкка поднял руку, как примерный школьник на уроке строгого учителя.

– Я думаю, что русалки пытаются воспользоваться плохой видимостью в тумане и приманить корабли, как делали это раньше, но из-за развитой техники, на которую полагаются моряки, у них ничего не выходит.

Юха одарил близнеца благодарной улыбкой, подразумевая, что хоть кто-то его понимает. Убрав тарелки с маленького столика, он положил планшет и вывел на экран карту. Постучал пальцем по некой точке в море – Тууликки совершенно не умела читать координаты, – где, предположительно, сейчас они и находились.

– Именно поэтому здесь мы – отважные исследователи, не боящиеся заглянуть за пределы познанного мира и увидеть его истинную изнанку! – пафосно закончил он.

Анн-Мари легонько ткнула пальцем Тууликки и, когда та наклонилась к ней, тихо спросила:

– Они всегда такие?

Тууликки закатила глаза.

– Почти всегда.

Капитанша зацокала языком. На Юху она глядела, как сотрудник детской исправительной колонии смотрел бы на отпетого хулигана и двоечника.

Время на часах близилось к полуночи. Луна – большая и сияющая – висела практически в зените, озаряя морские волны серебристым светом. Тууликки снова сидела у борта, теперь компанию ей составляла и Анн-Мари. Она вертела в руках какой-то пульт и довольно скептично посматривала на пассажиров. Было приятно в эту ночь иметь рядом еще одного здравомыслящего человека, пока два фантазера возились с пронесенной на борт техникой.

– Уже почти время! – свистящим шепотом сказал брату Юха. Тот угукнул, уткнувшись носом в ноутбук, – верный дрон почему-то упрямился и не хотел подниматься в воздух.

Тууликки прищурилась: показалось или нет, что поверхность волн слегка побелела. Она привстала, облокотилась о поручни борта и навела одолженный бинокль. Над темными водами висел туман. Пока еще легкий, почти невесомый, но совершенно точно туман.

Тууликки опустила бинокль – сердце почему-то билось как сумасшедшее.

– Смотрите, туман! – воскликнула она и махнула рукой.

Подлетел Юха, отобрал у нее бинокль и уставился в него. Невесть откуда налетевшая волна вдруг ударилась о борт, ощутимо качнув маленькую яхту.

– Началось! – прошептал старший брат, продолжая глядеть в бинокль, надеясь, видимо, разглядеть в кромешной темноте русалок.

Из-за их спин раздалось торжествующее восклицание – Юкка, наконец, поборол упрямого дрона. Маленький компактный робот, столько лет служивший им верой и правдой, еле слышно застрекотав винтами, взмыл в воздух, растворяясь на фоне ночного неба.

– А теперь тс-с-с,– скомандовал Юха.

Все прислушались. Вокруг расстилалась первозданная тишина – только шум моря, плеск волн о борта яхты нарушал ее. Тууликки вдруг пробрал озноб, и она поплотнее закуталась в плед. На ум вдруг пришла давным-давно, еще в детстве читанная книга про отважных астронавтов, застрявших на совершенно черной планете с безмолвным черным-черным океаном.

Обостренный слух вдруг уловил, как на мгновение звук моря оказался разрезан другим, таким слабым и коротким, что его как будто бы и не было. Тууликки встрепенулась – за то время, что успело пройти, туман сгустился сильнее, лег на волны теплым ватным одеялом, как будто корабль каким-то образом оказался внутри облака.

Анн-Мари нахмурилась.

– В этих широтах не бывает такого сильного тумана, – недоверчиво прошептала она.

Юха метнулся к ней, накрыл ее рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать, и в это время морская тишина снова оказалась нарушена – на этот раз они отчетливо услышали высокий пронзительный звук, похожий то ли на звук трубы, то ли на человеческий (человеческий ли?) голос. Через несколько мгновений раздался второй, немного другой тональности, и вскоре череда звуков начала сплетаться в чужеродную мелодию.

Юха, с торжествующим выражением на лице, кинулся вперед, схватившись за поручни, сильно подался вперед, нависая над темными водами, как будто так мог расслышать неведомые звуки лучше. Оторвавшись от техники, к ним подошел и встал рядом с братом Юкка. Девушки тоже заслушались – мелодия была чарующей и таинственной, как будто и в самом деле ее напевали своими прекрасными голосами всамделишные морские девы.

…сюда…

Анн-Мари нахмурилась. Слух царапнуло что-то еле уловимое, как если бы странный запах вдруг напомнил о чем-то давно забытом из детства, а ты силишься, но никак не можешь вспомнить ничего конкретного.

…сюда…

Она моргнула. Показалось, что среди протяжных звуков мелькнули искусно вплетенные в них слова? Она посмотрела вбок. Тууликки хмурилась и поджимала губы, как будто пыталась что-то понять. Анн-Мари протянула руку и осторожно потрясла ее за плечо.

– Эй!

Та испуганно дернулась и чуть не свалилась со стула, но Анн-Мари успела подхватить ее под локоть и удержать. 

Что примечательно, ни один из парней, даже ее бойфренд, этого как будто не заметили. Они все продолжали всматриваться в ночную темь, из которой доносились эти звуки.

– Ты меня напугала, – выдохнула Тууликки, придвигаясь к ней поближе.

– Прости. – Анн-Мари потянула ее к себе и зашептала на ухо: – Ты это слышала?

Тууликки беззвучно ахнула.

– Ты тоже?

Они посмотрели друг на друга, а потом, не сговариваясь, перевели взгляды на парней.

– Юкка? – осторожно позвала Тууликки. Когда он не отозвался, она легонько потянула его за край футболки и отпрянула, когда он рассерженно отмахнулся, не оглянувшись и ничего не сказав. – Что это с ними?

Анн-Мари вдруг поднялась и, не говоря ни слова, убежала. Она чем-то гремела на нижней палубе, а Тууликки растерянно-испуганно смотрела то на не замечающих ее присутствия близнецов, то в сторону кают. Наконец, капитан появилась. Она подбежала и ловко застегнула на запястьях Хотакайненов наручники, приковав их к поручню.

– Вот так, – удовлетворенно сказала она, подергав для верности. Наручники держали крепко. Заметив взгляд Тууликки, она пояснила: – Еще мой дедушка ходил этим маршрутов. И у него с собой всегда была пара наручников. Я же помнила, что они у меня где-то есть!

– Но зачем?!

Анн-Мари сделала ей знак подождать и снова ушла. Вскоре она вернулась – с еще одним пледом, термосом и корзинкой с бутербродами, которые Тууликки настрогала еще на берегу. Она чинно укуталась в плед, разлила по пластиковым чашкам горячий чай и, предложив Тууликки угощаться, сказала:

– Тебе приходилось слышать легенды о сиренах?


End file.
